


Downtime

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Parad and Emu share some time together, alone.





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered AU-ish? I just wanted to write Parad and Emu pwp smut without angst for a change because god, I just want them to be happy and together and the show is not making it look like that's gonna happen.

“Parad…”

Emu’s voice trailed off as Parad nipped sharply at his earlobe, his hips snapping forward as he thrust particularly deeply into him.

“Are you enjoying this, Emu?” Parad breathed into his ear, his hand trailing across Emu’s chest and downward to encircle his shaft, running a fingertip through the pre-cum that had gathered on the head. “It feels like you’re going to burst at any moment.”

Emu wanted to retort, wanted to do SOMETHING, but every word he attempted to say was chased away with every thrust Parad made into his body, and all he could manage were moans. Moans that were increasing in number and frequency with each passing second.

Parad groaned into his ear, his chest flush against Emu’s back as he increased the pace. “Go ahead…cum for me, Emu. Don’t hold back.”

A louder moan escaped, unbidden, from Emu’s lips, as Parad slowly began to pump him, and he was glad that no one was around to hear him. Being walked in on at this particular point would be embarrassing, to say the least…if that happened, would Parad even be able to stop?

The more important question was…would Emu WANT him to?

“Don’t drift away, Emu,” Parad whispered, his lips mere inches from Emu’s ear, and he couldn’t keep a shiver from rolling through his body. 

A small smile crossed Emu’s lips, and he turned his head slightly, his lips brushing against Parad’s, before the taller man hungrily descended upon them, nipping lightly, before slipping his tongue between Emu’s parted lips.

A needy moan echoed in Emu’s throat as he felt Parad’s pace increase, and his fingers grasped at the back of the couch, trying to keep himself from toppling over.

Parad’s lips left his, and almost immediately, a rather desperate-sounding moan flew from Emu’s now-unobstructed mouth.

“Are you having fun, Emu?” Parad murmured, almost teasingly. He saw Emu open his mouth to reply, then immediately press his lips closed, a muffled moan echoing from behind them. “Hey…don’t do that. Let me hear you. I don’t want to be the only one enjoying this.”

One of Emu’s hands moved atop one of Parad’s, which was gripping Emu’s hip, giving it an almost reassuring squeeze. 

Parad moved his hand to lace their fingers together, and then words were no longer needed. Emu’s soft gasps and moans filled his ears, until he wondered if they would drive him mad. Just moments later, his eyes lulled shut, as he felt his release shoot into Emu’s body.

Parad slowly withdrew from him, and Emu found himself being flipped onto his back, and the taller man was moving down between his legs. “It’s your turn now, Emu,” he murmured, before taking Emu’s shaft into his mouth, wasting no time in setting up a good pace. 

It seemed as if only a handful of seconds had passed, before Parad’s name left Emu’s lips, and his release shot down Parad’s throat.

Parad drew back slowly, before moving in to kiss Emu slowly, almost lazily, cradling his cheek in his hand. He felt Emu’s arms go around his back, pulling him closer, and he smiled into the kiss, nipping lightly at his lower lip. 

The kiss deepened easily, and time past unheeded as they simply enjoyed one another with soft kisses and caresses, occasionally drawing back just enough to gaze into the other’s eyes.


End file.
